La prefiero a ella
by Mad Aristocrat
Summary: ¿Desde cuando te volviste una perra tan ruda, Granger?. Crossover historias "Tu Verdugo" de Mad Aristocrat, y "Dulce Traición" de Embercita. Post Hogwarts.


**Desde el profile de Mad les escribe una Ember que es futura abogada y algo más seria que la dueña de esta cuenta.**

**¿Qué hago aquí? , se preguntarán. Pues bueno, la respuesta es algo compleja, pero interesante.**

**Después de una noche bizarra y de comer unos riquísimos tacos le planteé a Mad la posibilidad de hacer un crossover de nuestras historias... y ella: ACEPTÓ.**

**Es por ello que aquí estoy dejándoles una historia que se basa en el mundo de "Tu Verdugo", pero con mi Draco de "Dulce Traición" como protagonista. A su vez Mad subirá una historia con el mismo nombre de esta, pero en mi cuenta de fanfiction y utilizando a su Draco de "Tu Verdugo" en el mundo de "Dulce Traición".**

**Un experimento que ojalá disfruten.**

**Un beso desde un Nunca Jamás patas para arriba.**

**Ember.**

**"La prefiero a ella"**

La luna adornaba el cielo despejado como una ampolleta mortecina, que intenta expandir una luz ilusoria en una oscuridad aterradora. Su redondez perfecta se contraponía con la perfección inexistente en su mundo, y eso le molestaba… le hastiaba... y le recordaba porqué estaba tan enojado.

Ella, siempre ella. No podía pensar en otra cosa, y ese pensamiento no le permitía dormir.

Su nariz respingada, sus labios rosados, sus bucles que caían de su nuca hasta descansar en su hombro, en aquel pedazo de piel donde se escondía su coqueto lunar.

Cerró sus ojos preso de un deseo irrefrenable, de una rabia que se contraponía a su lujuria. ¿Por qué ella había podido deshacerse de su abrazo?, ¿qué fuerza de voluntad le podía quedar cuando debía estar más vulnerable que nunca?. La marca debía obligarla a estar bajo su control, y él, Draco Malfoy, se encargaría de que así fuera.

Sus ojos grises se abrieron para admirar nuevamente aquella luna redonda, pero su impresión fue tragicómica al ver como la luna había desaparecido y unas nubes espesas cubrían el cielo nocturno, burlándose de la antigua claridad.

Desconcertado acercó su nariz a la ventana, mas su expresión fue aún más descolocada al notar que aquella ventana no le era conocida, y menos aún el ruido de unos claros ronquidos tras él.

En un movimiento veloz sacó la varita que llevaba en su pantalón. Su corazón pareció agitarse por lo extraño de la situación, y se volteó con sus ojos grises atentos al menor ataque, al más leve movimiento de un posible contendor… aunque aquel que hacía ruido no tenía ni la menor idea de su presencia.

Como si el mundo se hubiera vuelto loco, Draco tensó sus músculos en una clara muestra de rabia y frustración. La imagen que ahora se dibujaba en sus retinas parecía demasiado torcida para ser real, como si un hechizo ilusorio le estuviera jugando una muy mala pasada…. Apretó los puños, respiró con dificultad, y pudo percibir como una vena golpeaba con fuerza en su sien.

_¿Qué mierda hacía la sangre sucia durmiendo con Potter?. _

Una vulnerable Hermione Granger descansaba su cabeza de bucles desparramados sobre el torso desnudo de un Potter que roncaba como si el mundo sólo fuera su habitación. Sus manos rodeaban aquella cintura que él muchas veces había acariciado, y las ropas de cama desordenadas eran una clara muestra de qué había pasado en aquella alcoba desconocida.

Con una ira galopante en cada una de sus fibras, Draco no sabía qué hacer. La tentación de lanzarles a ambos un avada kadavra era demasiado grande, pero no podía hacerlo… la necesitaba para el plan maestro, aunque quisiera, su deseo por ella le iba prohibir matarle así.

La varita se enterró en su palma víctima del enojo de un rubio que no entendía qué estaba sucediendo. ¿Desde cuándo Granger se jodía a Potter y no se sentía culpable por su maridito que estaba perdido en quizás qué parte del mundo?, ¿qué la podía haber llevado a actuar así?

Sus celos bullían como vapor de agua de una tetera. Miró por última vez a la enferma pareja y salió de ahí, sin importarle el ruido que sus pasos pudieran causar… se vengaría de esta infidelidad de Granger.

Caminó por pasillos estrechos, gastados. Bajó una escalera roída por el tiempo y el uso, y se encontró en una sala que no le era conocida, pero que le era extrañamente familiar. La decoración, los sillones tapizados, los adornos rococó, eran muy estilo de decoración que los Blacks solían usar… pero a él aquello le importaba re poco en esos momentos.

_¡¿Por qué mierda Granger se estaba acostando con Potter?!. ¡¿Por qué lo había rechazado a él y se había ido a meter a la cama de cara rajada?!._

Sus ojos se fijaron en la chimenea que había en la sala. Lo único que deseaba ahora era hundirse en un vaso de whisky y planear su perfecta venganza, una donde Granger gritaría su nombre bajo sábanas de seda, y le prometería fidelidad eterna a él… sólo a él.

- ¿Qué mierda haces acá?- le susurró una voz conocida con una rabia acumulada en cada una de sus sílabas-. ¿Cómo se supone que entraste?-.

Draco sonrió seductor al escuchar aquella pregunta, y su semblante cambió de inmediato, de uno enojado a uno galante… la venganza comenzaba ahí mismo.

- Me extraña, Granger… yo siempre sé cómo encontrarte- se volteó lentamente hasta posar su mirada brillante en ella-. ¿No lo habías notado?-.

Un halo de curiosidad se posó en la mirada de ella. El rostro de Malfoy había mutado a uno limpio, sin cicatriz… pero seguramente eso sólo era con el fin de encontrar nuevas compañeras para sus orgías nocturnas. Levantó la varita y lo apuntó.

- Eres una maldita escoria, Malfoy- masculló apretando sus labios-. Sal de acá… o te mato-.

Una ceja juguetona se alzó en el rostro del rubio. Sabía que ella jamás podría matarlo, Hermione Granger era demasiado buena para matar.

Con aquella seguridad Malfoy tan bien heredada caminó hacia la mujer. Sus ojos hicieron un estudio de su cuerpo bajo aquella camisa de hombre que llevaba puesta, y eso le recordó que en ese momento el aroma fresco que solía sentir en ese cuerpo debía estar pasado al aroma que Potter había dejado por su piel.

- ¿Salir?- le preguntó, acortando las distancias-. Sabes muy bien que el acostarte con Potter no saciará la lujuria que sientes hacia mí… ni Wood, ni Potter, ni nadie se puede comparar a mí-.

La mano pálida de Draco se acercó gentilmente a su mejilla, queriendo acariciarla para hacerla rendirse ante él….

… pero en un movimiento demasiado veloz, su rostro se vio atacado por una mano pequeña pero fuerte, que le propinó un puño en su nariz, llevándolo a retroceder estupefacto.

- No sé de qué mierda hablas, Malfoy- le gruñó la mujer con su mano aún en alto-. Tú fuiste un maldito error… el más bajo y asqueroso de mis errores, sin duda alguna-.

Draco se llevó de inmediato su mano a la nariz, y sus ojos cual hierro caliente se posaron en aquella mujer que de pronto se volvía tan ruda, tan fuerte… como una estatua de metal sin debilidad.

- ¡Eres una perra, Granger!... ¡nada más que una perra!- replicó, tomando su varita y apuntándola a su vez-. No me vengas con que soy tu único error… que ni me imagino qué diría tu maridito si supiera todo lo que hace su mujer cuando él desaparece-.

La mandíbula de Hermione se tensó en una mueca que la hacía ver peligrosa, y las aletas de su nariz se abrieron mientras inspiraba con exageración.

- ¿Qué marido?, yo no tengo marido…. ¡tú lo mataste antes de que se pudiera transformar en uno!- le señaló absolutamente emputecida, y sin más corrió hacia él, dispuesta a echarlo a patadas de Grinmauld Place.

Una mano de Hermione tenía bien sujeta la varita, mientras la otra tenía la clara intención de estrellarse contra el mentón de ese hombre que se atrevía a seducirla con las más rastreras palabras. Su rabia era palpable en el ambiente, tanto así que sus ojos sólo estaban fijos en él, buscando la forma de hacerlo sufrir tal como ella había sufrido.

Cuando su mano se lanzó a su quijada con una agilidad sorprendente, Draco, ya al tanto, la tomó de la muñeca y la empujó hacia atrás… sin la sugestiva delicadeza que utilizaba cuando trataba con ella. Granger era una perra, y debía pagar por ello.

- ¡No me eches la culpa de que Wood desapareciera!- le gritó preso de la rabia- Si él te dejó debió haber sido porque no eres más que una asquerosa sangre sucia-.

Pero en vez de ver como posibles lágrimas debían caer de sus ojos al recordarle una vez más la desaparición de su amado esposo, Draco se fijó que Granger no parecía realmente escuchar lo que él le decía. Sus ojos mieles estaban repletos de una ira contenida, y sus facciones, algo más redondeadas de lo que él recordaba, estaban tensas por aquel odio que parecía brotar en ella.

- No sé de qué mierda hablas, Malfoy- le murmuró, despeinada y con su aliento agitado-, pero quiero que te vayas de acá… vivo o muerto-.

Y en aquella amenaza Draco vio algo que no había visto antes… y era que, al parecer, Hermione, esta extraña Hermione que estaba de pie frente a él, sí era capaz de matarlo… aunque eso le sonaba demasiado extraño, aún más extraño que haberla encontrado en la cama con Potter.

Su mente astuta comenzó hacer divagaciones que le parecían como la única explicación sensata. Más sólo había una forma de confirmar su teoría, y para ello debía actuar.

Ambos corrieron a la vez a una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo que prometía ser recordada. Las manos de Draco se enredaron en esos brazos fuertes, y una pierna de ella se entrometió entre sus pies, provocando una caída que retronó como un trueno en una noche de invierno.

Hermione apresada entre el suelo y el cuerpo del hombre al cual odiaba, se movió para correrse a un lado y propinarle una verdadera patada; mas nuevamente sus reflejos fallaron, y fue Draco quien apresó sus muñecas con una mano y sonrió.

- Estás atrapada, sangre sucia- le murmuró al oído, susurrándole con su aliento frío-. Ahora deberás hacer mi voluntad-.

Tras lo cual hundió su lengua en aquellos labios rellenos y sonrosados, esperando que como siempre ella se negara a responder… hasta que al final cayera en aquel juego lujurioso que hace ya un tiempo estaban jugando.

Sus labios delgados bebían de esos labios que durante un segundo parecieron quedarse quietos… y cuando sintió que aquella boca comenzaba a abrirse para su placer, unos dientes perlados fueron enterrados en su labio superior… abriendo una herida que goteó en el rostro la castaña.

- ¡Mierda, Granger!- exclamó poniéndose de pie-, eres la puta más asquerosa que he conocido-.

Con rabia la escudriñó aún acostada en el suelo, y sus ojos se detuvieron en aquellas piernas largas que subían hasta unos muslos que a él le eran demasiado familiares, sólo que ahora en ellos no había ninguna marca que la reconociera como de su propiedad.

La _"M"_ que él le había tatuado en aquella época que la tenía bajo su completo poder no estaba dibujada en esa carne suave, y fue eso, más aquella fuerza bruta que ella ahora guardaba en despojo de su adorada vulnerabilidad, lo que confirmó su teoría.

Una sonrisa astuta se materializó en sus labios, y se alejó un poco de esa mujer que había demostrado que era ruda, demasiado ruda para su gusto.

- Así que así eres aquí, una sangre sucia, que además de perra, es una guerrera sin debilidad- comentó, mirándola ponerse de pie.

Los ojos miel chocaron con esos ojos grises divertidos, y con su mano limpió los restos de sangre que se esparcían sobre sus mejillas.

- ¿Aquí?... ¡Explícate, Malfoy!, ¿qué mierda viniste a hacer?-.

Una risa ronca se escapó de la garganta del rubio, y ahora sí se percató de todas las diferencias que habían en ella, de todas aquellas diferencias que la alejaban de su Granger.

- Te falta femineidad- le señaló, mirándola casi como si fuera objeto de un estudio científico-. Se nota que tu sufrimiento te ha llevado a hacer una coraza contra tus sentimientos… y no me extraña aseverar que el causante de tu ira, de tu odio, de tu rudeza… soy yo, ¿no?-.

La mirada de Hermione se notaba confundida, pero con aquel toque de fuego en ella que la hacían ver más grande de lo que era.

- ¿Para qué preguntas estupideces, imbécil?- le respondió-. Tú eres el culpable de todo… tú fuiste el que naciste sin un maldito corazón-.

Draco sonrió y llevó sus manos hacia su mentón, como si meditara.

- Estás desquiciada, Granger, la que parece no tener corazón eres tú- sus ojos se volvieron a posar en ella, sintiéndose infinitamente superior al entender la situación-. Por suerte no eres tú la otra… mi plan podría haberme significado la muerte, aparte que prefiero manejar a una dócil gatita que a una leona cachonda-.

La rabia de Hermione seguía latente, pero el desconcierto ante las palabras del rubio le hicieron detener un futuro ataque.

- ¿Otra?, ¿qué otra?- le preguntó confundida-. ¿Me estás comparando con una de tus putas de la otra noche?-.

Aquella frase produjo en Draco una gracia que le hizo reír de verdad… no podía creer que sin importar en qué realidad él estuviera, siempre habrían mujeres deseosas por acostarse con él. Respiró profundo y volvió sus ojos grises a ella.

- No, Granger…. Sólo digamos que si tú misma fueras más tierna, más dulce, quizás podrías lograr en alguien como yo una cierta lástima que mutaría a un posible sobrecogimiento- le explicó, cuidadoso de no acercase a ella aunque fuera tan perecida a su Granger-. No puedo entender cómo lo hace mi otro yo para lidiar contigo-.

Hermione abrió la boca para replicar, pero fue callada con un movimiento de manos que Draco hizo desde la lejanía.

- No hay nada que tengas útil para decir- le dijo, sonriendo-. No eres más que una guerrera, y es por eso que prefiero a una mujer de verdad… una que sepa besar sin morder, que sepa acariciar sin rasguñar… una que sea infinitamente débil entre mis brazos…-.

Una risa falsa brotó de la garganta de la castaña, y otra vez lista y alerta levantó la varita para callar con un hechizo a Malfoy, quien la miraba con una sonrisa estúpida en sus labios mordidos.

- ¡Púdrete, Malfoy!- le gritó dispuesta a lanzar un ataque que lo dejara estampado en la pared.

- Con mucho gusto, Granger- le respondió con su varita también en alto-. Pero me pudriré con ella, porque la prefiero absolutamente a ella-.

Y tras esa última declaración dos rayos verdes emanaron de cada varita, haciendo que ambos cerraran sus ojos a la vez.

Pero Draco pronto comprendió que los rayos jamás habían llegado a su destino… después de todo la luna volvía a verse redonda y clara a través de su ventana, y en ella podía ver dibujada un rostro pálido, delgado e infinitamente más vulnerable que el que acababa de enfrentar.

Se lamió los labios rotos eliminando cualquier gota de sangre que aún tuviera, y en ellos pudo reconocer el sabor de la otra Granger que ahora se le hacía familiar…

Sonrió.

Definitivamente prefería a su esclava… a su Hermione Granger.

**&**

**Ahora corran a leer la otra historia, para ver cómo lo pasó el otro Draco junto a una Hermione muy distinta a la suya.**

**Esperando sus comentarios acerca de este loco experimento.**

**Ember… y Mad, claro está xD!**


End file.
